The Test Of The Time Master
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Follow the events of 'Transport Chaos', Bault has to be tested by the Time Master.
1. THE TRIFORCE ACCIDENT

There's only one of rule of thumb  
when dealing with a Dr. Thinker's   
series.  
  
NEVER EXPECT "THE END IS THE END"  
  
  
#####################################  
"THE TEST OF THE TIME MASTERS"  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
  
PROGULE -- "TRIFORCE ACCIDENT"  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Din asked.  
  
"Bault touched the compelted triforce! The Time Master are going  
to kill him." The Triforce of Power shouted.   
  
"The Time Master only kills Rift Hunters." The Tiforce of Wisdom retorted  
  
"But thought those seals of the portals with only myths." Din remarked.  
  
"Like we are to Garadia and Mobius." The Triforce of Courage joked.  
  
"But why did he touch the completed Triforce?" asked Din.   
  
  
########THE TRIFORCE'S STORY###############################################  
  
  
  
Link had called a meeting of the Hero Council. The problem had discover  
would monsters had been attacking periodically since the defeat of the  
Lt. Alec. Zelda had found a note on day when she had trouble rolling up  
the drawbridge of her castle. The note read: "Soon, the Triforce  
will be mine!" Bault, Mario, Peach, Zelda and Link were decide on preventing  
the writer from getting it.   
  
The villan was named Nogiki. She was only few feet shorter then the size of Gannon.  
She had a scar faced and blamed "Link" for it. It's reveal by the Triforce  
of Wisdom, that Link hold up a sheild to prevent her sword forming killing  
him. Her sword broke into two and second sharp peice cut her scar right between  
the two eyes. She found out that Link was in Hyrule, and Hyrule contained the entire  
Triforce. The battle was utter choas as usual. By the end, only Bault and Nogiki  
were left. To prevent, Nogiki from getting on us, Bault touches into  
with one hand on the courage side and one hand on the wisdom side, and our  
Power beam attacked Nogiki, and disappeared vowing get to her revenge another day! Then  
the Wisdom sheild and Courage's healing power went out of control and merged with the POwer's beam attack and Bault just disappeared.  
  
####################################################################################  
  
"So what are the Time Masters?" Din asked.  
  
"The Time Masters are just tester. They are know for that knowedgle of almost every know world in the universe and dimsionals. They sealed up Ani-Earth to prevent Queen Beryl from attacking Acirdia. We had forget about them until Bault accidently touched us." Triforce of Wisdom remarked.  
  
"If any one makes to it their home at Time Isle, none onces know what world is it. It could not even been a part of Arcidian. They had to take a test." Triforce of  
Courage added.  
  
"But no one, that who touches it, never come back." Triforce of Power remarked. "Looks like's in hand of Fate."  
  
"HEY! I resent that remark!" Din replied.  
  
######################################################################################### 


	2. THE TIMEFULLY MEETING

Before I forget, I better place the notes down:  
  
Mario and related characters are owned by Nintendo.   
Sonic and related characters are owned by Sega, Archie, and DiC.  
Zelda and relted characters are owned by Nintendo.  
Megaman and realted characters are owned by Capcom.  
Spyro and related characters are owned by Univeral, Inc.  
Anthony Bault is owned by Anthony Bault  
Kelly Nogard, Lord Gerald Nogard, Queen Irene and King Patrick Nogard, and  
the Time Master, is owned by Dr. Thinker  
???? is copyright by AOL Time Warner, Hanana-Banana, and THQ.   
  
  
"THE TEST OF THE TIME MASTER"  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
PART #1 - A TIMEFULLY MEETING!  
  
  
##############ANOTHER UNIVERSE -- 9:00 AM############################  
Bault saw a huge castle that look one third into the past, one third  
in present and one third into the future. Looking into the sky, he saw two towns.  
One looked like something medival history combined with the wild wild west. The  
other town looks like something crossing New York City with Neo-Paris.  
  
He saw that he was closer to the medival town and walked to it. They were many different creatures. He walked into a inn.   
  
"Good moring, Mr. Bault. Thought I had to call the Time Masters." The inn  
keeper. A female monster looking like a cross between a human wizard and  
a Pikachu.   
  
"Who are the Time Masters?" asked Bault.   
  
"The Time Masters rule this place with a kind hand. They keep making sure many people create their stories. They may had been void with having a hand with your Earth's latent  
pyshic and your role as the Game Master in Arcidain." The keep remarked. "They exist   
in the castle. Thought the exist, we only get information about them from Janus, and Janus pefers to keep their identies a sercet. Only a few attempters competelly failed their tests."  
  
"How did I leave?" asked Bault.   
  
  
"I thought you look like a geek accoutant..." started The Inn Keeper.  
  
"Please don't call me a accoutant!" yelled Bault.  
  
"Sorry." Inn Keeper remarked. "You can't, unless you take up the Time Master's changelles.....  
  
"Looks like out of flying pan and into fire." Bault stated.  
  
"What?" Inn Keeper remarked.  
  
"Later!" Bault stated as he left.   
  
##############TIME CASTLE -- 9:20 ##########################################  
  
  
Thrilla was tossing a pitching mound, thoughting a ball at Adventuro, who hit the ball to the left field where Mystery set reading a book.   
  
"Mystery is serious feel!" Humora reamrked. "You don't a humor bone   
in your entire body."  
  
"Adve? Do I proof that I do had a humor side." Mystery remarked.  
  
The voice of Density, or Janus in this world, yelled. "Time Master. The Gamemaster  
of Acridan. He accidently touched the Triforce. Try not to be too stuid Humora."  
  
  
"HEY! I resent that remarked!" Humora remarked. "I do had some dark humor."  
  
"Which you save up for James Bond and dark comedies." Thrilla remarked.   
  
"Mist--Where's Kido?" asked Adventuro.   
  
"On the toliet reading his Harry Potter's fifth adventure." Mystery remarked. "Do you know where old Science is?"  
  
"Computer room. Mostly working on another virus on Fanfiction.net!" Thrilla remarked.  
  
"HEY! Even I get bored sometime. Even you get bored. How about we do the usually test on all Bault...as a little joke." Humora remarked. "Even know he's proof himself many times over."   
  
"Hey! Good one!" Kido remarked. Science was walking him. "Do you where History is?"  
  
"In Prehistoric age." remarked Thrilla.  
  
"I heard that." remarked History from right field.   
  
#########TIME CASTLE'S FRONT GATES -- 9:30##############################  
  
  
"Who are you?" a voice called out to Bault.   
  
"Bault." Bault answered  
  
"First name, please?" A voice questioned.  
  
"Anthony."  
  
"Where are you here?" asked the voice.  
  
"That's a mystery to me." remarked Bualt. Just then, a girl with purple skins  
and long hair. She was wearing a police uniform on him. She alo holding a note.  
  
"I'm Mystery. One of the Time Masters. You can say I'm the one who help  
people created mysteries from Sherlock Homes to Encyoplia Brown  
to Inspector Moores. And you had accidently touched Zelda's most  
powerful object."   
  
"That's the Triforce right?" Bault asked.   
  
"Correct. You know to leave, you had to go throw each of test of your powers of helping. Each Time Master will give a test. Successfully compelte a test will allow you to meet the next Time Master and give a little test. It's no mystery that some of them had failed. In joy your ride, it's by be your last!" Mystery stated. "I hope you don't know the odd paint job."   
  
Bault disappear as Mystery removed a writer. "You test begins now, how  
you are not dogged out by this time."  
  
"You don't mean that you going to that old show?" Humor remarked.  
  
"I did mean it." Mystery remarked.   
  
###########MEPHIS, TENEESEE --- 10:00 AM##########################################  
  
Bault found him some outside of a malt shop. They were a few old fashion southern  
sport cars, but one of the vechines shocked Bault. It was a green van with a green and orange flowers. The orange letters read: THE MYSTERY MACHINE."  
  
"I'm in Scooby-Doo's universe. But which one?" Bault asked himself. Bault hear a goofy girl voice.   
  
"These guys are heavy." Daphne remarked. She was dressed in her original purple dress  
and green scarf.   
  
"Tell me about into. I can't even left Scooby-Doo's body." Velma remarked.   
  
"Mystery Inc.?" Bault. "Can I be of services?"   
  
"Yeah, you can help me lift this fill up a dog." Velma remarked.   
  
"That would be Scooby-Doo, right?" Bault remarked.   
  
Velma nodded. Bault walked and saw that Freddy and Daphe had got Shaggy in their hands.   
  
"Just put them in back of the van." Fred told Bault.   
  
Velma and Bault lifted Scooby-Doo into with a few trouble (mostly Velma get her glasses knock of by Scooby's tail).   
  
########################################################################  
  
"That's one of the trouble of treaving far with them." Daphe remarked as Bault got  
into the font set of Mystery Machine.   
  
"So where you guys heading?" Bault hoping for a location from any series of   
Scooby-Doo.  
  
"Mystic Manor." Daphne. "My friend, Holly is having problem. I just hope that I'm  
not too late to help.."  
  
Bault didn't had recalled this from Scooby-Doo's television history, but it's seem  
Fred is still wearning is yellow ascot.   
  
"This is your first mystery?" Bault asked.  
  
"Nope." Velma remarked. "We had many mysterious. We uncovered  
a mystery mermiad who turned out to a female Olympic sport star who want  
to herself so people don't kidnapped her. Olympic sport star told us  
that we made a great team. We decide to form, "Mystery Inc."  
  
  
###########TIME CASTLE -- 10:00 AM#####################################  
  
"You plase them in Scooby's universe?" laughed Humora.   
  
"That's right." Mystery. "That's proof I had a sense of Humor."  
  
"Ok! I give you that." Science remarked.   
  
"This is going to be fun!" Kido remarked.  
  
"In more ways then one." laughed Thrilla. "I remember  
Mystic Manor as local for a Scooby-Doo game."  
  
"That's right." laughed Mystery. "Scooby-Doo: The Night of 100 Frights!"   
  
The Time Master laugh filled the room.   
  
############END OF PART #1################  
  
JINKES! BAULT AND SCOOBY-DOO HAS FIND 3 MEMBERS OF MYSTERY, INC gang,  
and STOP THE VILE MASTERMIND.   
####################################################### 


	3. EVIL KNIGHT OF THE MASTERMIND

The Test of the Time Master  
Part 2 --- "Evil Knight Of The Mastermind"  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
  
############# SCOOBY-DOO UNIVERSE -- 12:00 PM###########################  
  
"So you guys recently become 'Mystery, Inc.'?" asked Bault.  
  
  
"Yes. In fact, in was become of a Gotham newpaper." replied Velma. "It  
call us that."  
  
"And it sticked like peanut and chocalate in my stomach." a half-awake  
Shaggy. He was rumming the green shirt near his stomach. "Mmmmm."   
  
  
################SCOOBY-DOO UNIVERSE ----- 1:00 PM ##########################  
"Rats, I'm really rate rissing runchtime." Scooby-Doo growled as he awaken in the back  
of the Mystery van. "Reddrie, rho's rhat rew ruy rat rooks  
like a Scooby-Snack accoutant in rhe ront reat."  
  
"Well, it's offical. The coward are finally awake!" Daphne remarked.   
  
"Revy runny, 'Randger-Rrone' Raphne." Scooby-Doo remarked.  
  
"And please, Scoobert, don't call me a accoutant, if you want to see  
if your next boxes of Scooby-Snacks." Bault stated.   
  
"Hey! I thought only we know Scooby-Doo birth name!" Freddie stated.   
  
"In my universe, you guys had lots of series. That one come from 'A Pup  
Name Scooby-Doo.' "  
  
################SCOOBY-DOO UNIVESE --- 4:00 PM##############################  
  
After listing to Daphne told him past mysteries that the gang unreveal. He   
fall a sleep durning Daphe's story of time the gang had to deal with  
three guys.   
  
He awaked half-sleepy on to a lound trumpet sound. The only person in the vechine--or  
should we say a great big Great Dog.   
  
  
"What's wrong, Scooby-Doo?" Bault asked.   
  
"Mastermind had kidnapped the gang! I got a map from Holly." Scooby-Doo remarked. "And  
there's a bunch of ghost and monster."   
  
"Really? I know that you had a wierd imagiation." Bault remarked. "They are no such   
things as monsters."   
  
"Tell that to the monsters." Scooby-Doo remarked. "I don't know what  
to do."  
  
##########SCOOBY-DOO UNIVERSE -- 5:30 PM##############################################  
  
  
A spooky boat shake. Bault was looking in. "No monster here, but it's seem  
there are springs. Looks a bit smaller for a human. Must made for a dog."  
  
"Rog, rhere?" Scooby-Doo remarked.   
  
"You are a dog. Remember." Bault remarked.   
  
"Rorry, Mr. Rault. Rhaggy rells rest of the rang that I ract more ruman  
then rany rother rog." Scooby-Doo remarked "Rlus Relma reriodically rates  
me as 'What a ham.' Ret the ricture?"  
  
"I do." Bault remarked. "Now what's get past those monsters and back to the fountain."  
  
  
#########SCOBOY-DOO UNIVERSE -- 6:40 PM######################################  
  
  
A nasty looking hill top that if I monster pushed you off, you would be dead in seconds. It could only hold two people on top. Right, now, only two people where at the top...if  
you can call a dog--a person. Bualt and Scooby-Doo. "What's that?"  
  
"Looks like some left a football helmet here!" Bault remarked.  
  
"Rerfect, if rome ronsters recides on rying to ret my reatiful rain." Scooby-Doo  
remarked.   
  
"Or ram sercet areas." Bault remarked.  
  
"Bault, what's your first name?" Scooby-Doo asked.  
  
"Anthony." Bault replies.   
  
"Well, Anthie." Scooby-Doo. "Let's make tracks."   
  
  
#######SCOOBY-DOO UNIVERSE -- 7:45 PM#######################################  
  
A spooking strange area. A roof top garden. In the back of it was a large   
gate protected area. Underneath was a row of 4 red buttons.   
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" a spooky voice states.   
  
"Who was that?" Scooby-Doo.  
  
A tall man in a black uniform with a gray cape appear in front of them. His blue face and white features show a evil delight. "Well, if it's infamous Scooby-Doo! I'm the Mastermind. I'm the reason you here! I'm the one that make the Proffesser dissappear!!! And I'm also the one that brought back all of you own foes!"  
  
"Why?" Scooby-Doo asked.  
  
"That's one mystery you NEVER solve!" Mastermind "And I was the one  
how kiddnapped the other members of your gang! Behold."  
  
High above the roof top was a cage. Inside, was the orange sweater wearing  
genius of "Mystery, Inc.", Velma.   
  
"I think you remember is frightful foe. The Black Knight?" The Mastermind stated before dissapper in a puff of smoke.   
  
"How do we defeat him?" Scooby-Doo asked.   
  
"I had theroy. Don't know if it's works. But you ram the buttons, I handle the Black Knight personally." Bault stated as he with his Gamemaster sword.  
  
With a few mintunes the Dark Knight dissappear.   
  
"I think I let you get Velma!" Bault yelled down to Scooby-Doo.  
  
"Ok with me!" Scooby-Doo remarked as he jumped to where Bault was and jumped on to the cage holding Velma. The cage went down, and broke.   
  
"Scooby-Doo! Help me find me glasses!" Velma remarked.   
  
"Ok!" Scooby-Doo.   
  
"Some fishing is going on. We saved the case of the Black Knight egon ago! Did you find any clues?" Velma asked.   
  
"A spooky groundkeeper." Scooby-Doo remarked.  
  
"A spooky groundkeeper?" Velm asked. "What's esle?"  
  
"Yeah. Ghost and monsters?" Scooby-Doo stated.  
  
"Scooby-Doo!" Velma shouted. "You know they are no such ghosts and monsters. Remember  
the Black Knight. We thought he was a monster, but he was just a guy in the mask."   
  
"A crooked guy with stealing real paintings and replacing them will fakes." Bault remarked.  
  
"How did you know?" Velma.   
  
"First eposide of 'Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'--'What A Knight For A Knight'..." Bault stated.  
  
"Rere's rour rlasses, Relma." Scooby-Doo states givign Velma her glasses.   
  
"The lens are out. Help me find them." Velma remarked.   
  
Scooby-Doo found some lens. "Here's some lens."  
  
"You know I can't see with these." Velma states. "Jinkes! It's the Creeper!"   
  
"Where?"  
  
"He's everywhere!" Velma remarked as she run off in leaving a spooking fog behind.   
  
Scooby-Doo and Bault discovers that Velma had bumped into one of the Proffesser's  
invention-creates.  
  
########SCOOBY-DOO UNIVERSE -- 9:40##############################  
  
The top of a nasty-looking light house. Scooby-Doo was running his paw on his hand.   
  
"Ouch! That hurt!" Scooby-Doo  
  
"Look on the bright shows. Now we can smashed monsters and other things to find short-cuts." Bault replied. 


	4. SCOOBY-DOO'S R.I.P Time?

THE TEST OF THE TIME MASTER  
PART 3 - SCOOBY-DOO's R.I.P Time?  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
#######SCOOBY-DOO UNIVERSE -- 9:45 PM##############################  
  
  
"What's this?" Scooby-Doo.  
  
"Looks like one of Proffeser's inventions." Bault. "It's saw you  
can use this to stun monsters."  
  
"Ro re rlip rast rhem." Scooby-Doo remarked. "Row that's  
my rind of invention  
  
"I like the tar-crossing rain boots better." Bault remarked.   
  
  
  
####################SCOOBY-UNIVERSE -- 10:10 PM#####################  
  
"Rhis is roing rightmares for sometime." Scooby-Doo growled.   
  
"Why are you so scare of monsters and ghost?" Bault asked.  
  
"Rumors rad that I was rorn rhen a romet rast Rearth. That's night be  
my rurse." Scooby-Doo replied. "Raccording to Relma, some people  
rhink rirth at the rame rime as a romet is bad ruck."  
  
They were in a creepy tomb. They were going thought think fog and muddy  
roads.   
  
"DAPHNE!" Scooby-Doo yelled.  
  
The vile Mastermind was carrying Daphne. Her face was in the oppistie dection that the Mastermind was walking to. Her wrist were tied together with tape.  
  
"HELP!" Daphne screamed.   
  
  
Scooby-Doo rolled up in a ball rolled down the hill, munch to the suprize of Bault,   
and knocked Mastermind.   
  
"I'm aslo done!" Daphne decide as she got free her hands from the tape. "That was being to making my skin itch."   
  
"You would get away with that easy!" The Mastermind remarked.   
  
"You thought that was EASY!" Scooby-Doo remarked.   
  
The Mastermind. "I think you remember this old villan of you!"  
  
A gaint green ghost appear. On one of his arms was a long black and spooky chain.  
  
"I don't belive it! It's the Green Ghost!" Daphne shouted.   
  
Scooby-Doo remarked. "Any one got a plan?"  
  
"Hmmm. Those coffins had two buttons per side. Daphe runs on one on, you on the others,  
we send back to R.I.P center." Bault reamrked.  
  
"Huh?" Scooby-Doo remarked.   
  
"Rest in Peace." Daphne remarked.  
  
"Sounds like plan!" Scooby-Doo stated. "But what are you going to do, Ant?"  
  
"I'm going to make my self a target!" Bault stated.   
  
  
With a few mintunes, Bault and 2/4 of the Mystery Inc. gang had successfully got rid of the green ghost.  
  
"Good work, Scooby-Doo!" Daphne remarked.   
  
"They so many ghost heres." Scooby-Doo stated.   
  
"Scooby-Doo! You know no such thing as ghost." Daphne shouted.  
  
  
"What the Black Knight? What about the Creeper? What about the Witch Doctor?" Scooby-Doo asked.   
  
"JEEPERS! Thoses all villains from our past!" Daphne remarked.   
  
  
Just then a witch flew done them.  
  
"That's a ghost!" Scooby-Doo remarked  
  
"I see it, but I don't belive it!" Daphne. A hand reach out from behind a tree.  
  
"EEK!" Daphe and Scooby-Doo screamed.  
  
A woman wearing a green shirt and green skirt.   
  
"It's just me." The woman stated.  
  
"Rolly, rou ralmost scared the riving roglifes rout rof re." Scooby-Doo remarked.   
  
"Sorry. Just found one of my uncle's invention-box." Holly stated. "Don't way it's  
out here. He usually keeps it in his super-sercet lab.  
  
"Super-sercet lab?" Daphne asked.  
  
"It wear he thinks up with his outrangous ideas." Holly remarked. "They  
might be something useful..."  
  
"Or a clue!", Daphne added.  
  
"Or a Scooby-Snack!" remarked Scooby-Doo.   
  
After searching for it. Scooby-Doo finds a umberalla.  
  
  
"What's up with this umberalla?" Scooby-Doo.  
  
"That's one of my uncle more use invention. You can float across long pits."   
Holly remarked.   
  
Just as Holly finished, Daphne back hit a sercet stone turning it.  
  
  
"Rot Rgain!" Scooby-Doo growled. 


	5. THE JOLLY ROGER'S CAPTAIN

THE TES TO THE TIME MASTER  
PART 4 - "THE JOLLY ROGERS'S CAPTAIN!"  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
  
#################SCOOBY-DOO UNIVERSE -- 10:45 PM###########################  
  
  
"I Rhought rumping rhose rails rere a rain in the rail! rind of rike  
Scrappy-Doo when re are on a rase! I ron't rind rim if we rON'T HAVE  
one!" Scooby-Doo remarked. "But this key hunting is starting to get annoying  
kind of like him saying "Puppy Power" and "Splat" all the time!"  
  
Bault was shocked. He didn't expect Scrappy-Doo even to be born. "Who's is father, Devil-Doo?"  
  
"I rish that ras Scappy father..Rit rould rexplained. Ris father is Dare-Doo, one of my rousins."   
  
"Dare-Doo?" Bault asked.  
  
"Dare Doo is the only member of our Doo family that doesn't had black spots. He's usually confused with a brown version of a Lab. He's only belives in one thing: aliens! He aslo told be Scrappy's full name is Stephen." Scooby-Doo  
  
"Stephen. Almost a odd as Scoobert." Bualt remarked. Scooby-Doo rolled his eyes.   
  
  
##########SCOOBY-DOO UNIVERSE -- 11:01 PM#########################################  
  
"FREDDIE!" Scooby-Doo shouted as the enter.   
  
"GET ME DOWN!" Freddie remarked.   
  
"Shore thing!" Scooby-Doo joked as he found and touched a near-by switch.   
  
"I think the Mastermind is behind this mystery!" Freddie stated. Just then  
old blue-face appear and but Freddy in a barrel.   
  
"I had a belly full of your trouble-making habits!!" The Mastermind remarked as he plan a   
barrel over Freddie. "I think it's high time that I got rid of you! Here's a ghost with had a score to settle!"  
  
A giant pirate ghost appeared. He was a hat with a Jolly Roger symbol. His beard was great red. He was the "Ghost of Capt. Redbeard."  
  
"The Cargo Net!" Freddie remarked.  
  
"It's the Ghost of Capt. Redbeard" Scooby-Doo remarked. "HELP!"  
  
"Relax, Scoobert! The Cargo net has large treasure chest in it! If we can cut the ropes holding the cargo net. Ol' beard head is going down for the count."  
  
"Good thinking. But I don't think I could cut this ropes with my teeth." Scooby-Doo remarked.   
  
"I had a idea. Redbeard has a ghost sword. Use it to cut it." Bault replied.  
  
"Sounds like a smashing defeat for him!" Scooby-Doo stated as he ate few of the Scooby-Snack that he collected long the path.   
  
Then the battle again, while Bault using his sword skills battle the Redbeard, Scooby-Doo waited by robes for the ghost swords. After a few horrible mintunes, Redbeard got crushed. Scooby-Doo run over to Freddie and remove the barrel that Mastermind.  
  
  
"Thanks. I thought Mastermind had us over a barrel that time." Freddie stated.  
  
"Or runder one." Scooby-Doo joked.  
  
"We got Redbeard in his private islands years ago." Freddy states. "Have you  
see the other members."  
  
"Yep, but I lose them." Scooby-Door remarked.  
  
  
A female voice. "Run guys! The Creeper's right behind me!" It was orange sweater girl. It was Velma--1/4 of Mystery, Inc.   
  
"Wait. What's that on your glasses?" Freddie stated as he grabbed Velma's glasses. He saw pictures on the lens. "Creepers times two! But clues don't fall into your lap."  
  
Just as them, a green shirted human with a goate landed.   
  
"FOOD!" Scooby-Doo.   
  
Bault stated. "No time. We got to find out where the Mastermind is."  
  
"Possibelly the Super Sercet Lab." Scoboy-Doo remarked.  
  
"Super-Sercet Lab?" Freddie asked. "Where you got that information from."  
  
"Holly. Before she disappear with Daphne!" Scooby-Doo.   
  
"Let's go find Daphe and find that lab."  
  
"Scoob, get this. Freddie wants to end our feast." Scooby-Doo.  
  
Bault was getting bored out of his min and walked out. He stoped when he hear a scream. It was Scooby-Doo running out the door. He was holding something. A few sticks of   
gum.  
  
"What's that?" Bault remarked.  
  
"The Prof's Sticky Gum. That would prevent monsters from hamming my furs for a little bit." Scooby-Doo remarked.  
  
"Where's Shaggy?"  
  
"We got spooked by a Ghost Driver." Scooby-Doo.   
  
##############################################################################  
  
PART #5 -- "THE DEMINDING OF THE MASTERMIND" -- Bault and Scooby-Doo go dog-to-man  
against the Mastermind himself! 


	6. DEMINDING THE MASTERMIND

"THE TEST OF THE TIME MASTERS"  
By Dr. Thinker  
Part 5 -- "DEMINDING THE MASTERMIND"  
  
#########11:35 PM -- SCOOBY-DOO UNIVERSE########################################  
  
"You get more shaking as time goes on? See to much monsters?" Bault  
asked.  
  
They past a clock. "Rope. retting a rittle ret to rlose ro   
ridnight."  
  
"You belive it that old wives tail about the witching hour?" Bault remarked.  
  
"You better belive it!" Scooby-Doo remarked. They were windining them the way in a hallway filled laboraty.   
  
#######11:45 AM -- SCOOBY-DOO UNIVERSE##############################   
  
Scooby-Doo had find his friends and got past a acid thanks to Bault's "pure" spell.   
  
"Good work, Scooby." Fred stated.   
  
"But why would some need some munch acid?" Daphe asked.  
  
Velma with her spare glasses from Shaggy remarked. "The lens are used for etching. It was use to make those Creeper lens that I got into my glasses."  
  
"This might be part of Prof's top sercet invention." Fred stated.  
  
"You right! I know what it is!" Velma replied. "A Super-Solid Hologram!"  
  
"What are holograms?" Shaggy asked.  
  
"Imagines created out of solid light. Kind of the "Creeper" that got on my glasses."  
Velma replied.  
  
"So that were all the creepy monsters and ghost come from." Shaggy remarked.   
  
"It's time to turn the table on Mastermind." Fred.  
  
"And he's go to the one facing the front!" Velma  
  
"And I call the police? What's the number?" Bault replied.  
  
"Just dail '0' and you get them." Daphne reamrked. I found this. It's Prof's moving  
phone.   
  
"I had plan, but we need Scooby-Doo".  
  
"Rot on rour..er..ry rife." Scooby-Doo.   
  
"Would you do it for a Scooby-Snax?" Daphne asked.  
  
"Rope." Scooby-Doo.  
  
"Would you do it for a box of Scooby-Snax?" Velma stated.  
  
Scooby-Doo nodded.   
  
"Call the coast call. They will be here with in 30 mintunes hopefully!" Bault remarked.  
  
##########12:00 AM -- SCOOBY-DOO UNIVERSE#################################  
  
The Mastermind back was turned, but Bault and Scooby-Doo could his face in a mirror, but the Mastermind.  
  
"How do you two mention to get here? Your nine-lives ends here!" Mastermind stated.   
  
He summons two robots holograms.  
  
"Now what, Bault?" Scooby-Doo asked.  
  
"I handle the holgrams, you handle waiting for the electronic to drop. I see the gang is all set to send a shiver down."   
  
With in mere moments, Bault and Scooby-Doo watch in horror as the Mastermind comes down.  
  
"Now what!"  
  
"We battle!"  
  
"I was afaird that!" Scooby-Doo remarked.  
  
"Just jump and rammed, but watch out for his disappear!"   
  
It took 20 mintunes before Mastermind was send flying into a electric barrier! Just then a pipe appear and zap monster mind.  
  
"That pipe is one of Prof's inventions. It's goes back to the first room!" Holly stated.   
  
########################################################################################  
  
"What's going on here?" asked a Coast Gaurd officer remarked.   
  
"You see. He in comes." Freddy remarked.   
  
The Mastermind was drop on the floor.   
  
"Wow" The villan remarked.   
  
"Now who is this vile guy?" The Coast Gaurd officer  
  
"Let's unmasked him and find out." Freddie remarked.   
  
The masked was removed and it turned on to the Prof.   
  
"I don't belive." Holly stated.  
  
"And I thought it was that spooky groundkeeper."  
  
"Hey! I'm harmless." The groundkeeper remarked. "I would hurt a fly."  
  
"Somes doesn't add up. I think some is playing a nasty trick....a trick  
of light." Velma stated as she moved her glasses to a near-by wall and it real  
a high tech invention and another Holly.  
  
"Holly had did you get there?" Daphne.   
  
"Holly had been right beside me." Shaggy stated as he lean against and fall on the floor.  
  
"That Holly was just another Hologram. The real Holly had been the Mastermind the  
entire time. Remember the clue." Velma stated. "Holly stated that she been follow  
all of case. Only she would had know enough to make hologram of them. I saw  
how Holly's arm want past the bar near the sercet lab. Having a hologram of her,  
when the Mastermind was around give her a perfect albi."  
  
"But why?" Daphne asked.  
  
"One you got my uncle was set to jail, I would had stolen his invention and claim  
that I came up with myself."  
  
"Well, it was a perfect plan." Freddy stated.   
  
"Until that big dog and your medding kids come along!" Holly remarked as the Coast  
Gaurd took her away,   
  
###################1:00 AM -- SCOOBY-DOO UNIVERSE##############################  
  
"I still wonder how the Holly place the Proffeser in a Mastermind costume." Bault stated.  
  
"That's no mystery, sir. She used my patent-pending Dress-To-Get-The-Door to had of me and switch places with me, after she stuck me up there. I don't know how to repay you."  
  
"That feast looks like good pay for me." Shaggy stated as he touch. Then he discovered that it was another hologram. He saw Scooby-Doo at the Proffeser's invention.   
  
"SCOOBY-DOO-DOO!"   
  
Bault felt Kirk era Star Trek-like beam.   
  
########12:00 PM -- TIME ISLE ####################################   
  
"Just in time for lunch, Ant." Mystery stated. "I'm cooking."  
  
"Her cooking tastle like a mixture of Akane and Julie-Su." Horrora remarked.  
  
"I think I past." Bault stated.  
  
"Fine with me! You had feel reign of the castle until we done with you, Bualt."   
Thrilla remarked.  
  
"Fine with me!" Bualt remarked. "Do you mind if I hit the hay."  
  
"Doesn't bug us." Science remarks.   
  
########################################################################## 


	7. THE GAME MASTER VS THE GAME THEIF

THE TEST OF THE TIME MASTERS  
PART 7 - THE GAME MASTER VS THE GAME THEIF   
BY DR. THINKER  
  
Carmen Sandiego's reality is based on Borderbound, The Learning Company,  
and DiC, Inc.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
"Our just crated, Hyperion, here. And if's with Janus isn't going   
a trip in that hyper-space or hyper-time. Hyperion is Fate, by  
the way." Horror, a pink-dressed Vampire remarked one day  
  
"That's some like something from a comic book." Bault remarked.   
  
"That's right." Kiddo, looking like a cute comic strip kid, with  
his orange shirt and orange pants. "And it's seems like the Jakes,  
our servents, had been getting information....it's coming  
from another dimsional.....it's seem to be someone is creating  
an Arcidain portal of her own disese......to merged her universe with another version  
of her universe. We had many Jakes's death..."  
  
"Sounds like something Hilter's might like." History remarked. He was  
dressed like a college Proffesser.   
  
Bault had cover his mouth with his hand to prevent a laugh from escaping,  
but it was to high pitch to stop it.   
  
"That's ok. Humor may make the jokes..but we got to the ones laughing. The world  
needs life. That's way I allow humans to MiST fictions. And you are in one of  
them right now...you adventure may be MiSTing...when? Even I don't know."   
Science remarked. She was dressed almost like History, but she wear a skirt,  
a cat-eye glasses.   
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Carmen Sandiego." Thrilla remarked. "She was created by Kiddo, Science  
and History. Your will be in the one based on the Cartoon version."  
  
########BERLIN, GERMAY##############################################################  
  
  
"Carmen! You note taking me a happy capper." A red girl remarked.   
  
"Well, I'm." Carmen retorted.   
  
"CARMEN! ONE OF THIS DAYS! YOU GOING TO SORRY!!!!" Ivy remarked.   
  
  
"Carmen's isn't a big problem, right. The Cheif wants to return to AMCE HQ...ASAP..  
And make it quicker then Elvis's comeback." Zack remarked.   
  
"You still make jokes about the Cheif's love for Elvis?" Ivy remarked.  
  
####AMCE HQ -- SAN FRANSICO##########################################################  
  
"He looks like one of our AMCE trainer officer...that accountant looking one who  
did the history lessons." Zack remarked.   
  
"Please, don't call me a accoutant." Bault growned.   
  
"What's so you name?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Anothoy Bault, So what's up with Carmen Sandiego? I thought she stop theiving?"  
Bault asked.  
  
"This print out with reveal the reason why..." The Cheif stated. "Meanwhile,   
since you are guest of AMCE. I call in the CEO to weclome you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Between March 24, 1995 and April 12, 1999, AMCE agents deal with pitty games and  
bank robbies much like how Carmen did when she was member of AMCE. It's was  
to bad..but one day...April 13, 1999, what looks to more Carmen Sandiego  
appeared. She was dressed in black, but she did appear in her more familar  
red outfit. Durning that caper, Avalon awaked from this comma, and asked  
AMCE to find Tanya Avalon. I check the data based...and it ws shocking,  
Tanya Avalon was decent from the lab brain of the Creaker, a vile that appear  
40 years before Carmen Sandiego, and had a similar original like that of V.I.L.E.  
Zack and Ivy finally caturpes Tanya, but she was freed by her hero, Carmen Sandegio. carmen Sandiego return to stealing again..until Sept. 11, 2001, when she dissapeared. She restarted around the April 10, 2002. She's been keeping AMCE on the toes as usual."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Carmen Sandiego had stolen the Hope Dimanod!" A grandmother-looking. "What's taking  
you soo long to caputure her...and bring back the items she stolen."  
  
"You must be the CEO of AMCE." Bault remarked.  
  
"That's right. I'm Amy Karron. You must be Anothony Bault. Our guest." Amy  
remarked.  
  
"Looks like I'm be keeping your Cheif company." Bault remarked.   
  
#############STONE HEDGE, ENGLAND#################################################  
  
"What's in heck is she doing?" Zack remarked. "What does she wants with the Spear of Density, the Hope Dimison, and now Stone Hedge."  
  
"Now for that vistor in AMCE." Carmen stated.  
  
"She's after Mr. Bault." Zack remarked.  
  
"Player, C-5 is back to AMCE HQ" Ivy remarked. "And make it fast."  
  
########AMCE HQ#####################################################################  
  
"Well, I hope my old talent net is still in good shape." Carmen stated as she walked  
into the AMCE's HQ's main room.   
  
"EEEK! CARMEN HERE!!!!!!" CHIEF STATED. "GO TO RED ALERT!"   
  
"What you want Carmen?" Bault asked.  
  
"Your ESP power. That why I steal other Carmen's brain...and become more smart  
then Estien!" Carmen claimed remarked.   
  
Bault tooked out the Sword of the Game Master, "You going to had to fight for it."  
  
The battle was enough to make Cheif, hidden under a control pad. Bault's sword skill  
were par with Carmen's clever karates and other martail arts. The battle end with  
Carmen kicking his sword into same control pad that Cheif was under. Cheif run out the room and to some room in AMCE HQ. Carmen Sandiego took the old talent net, and stop the ESP power from Bault.  
  
"Bault, are you, ok?" Zack asked when he return.  
  
"I fine. She didn't steal my memories, just my ESP powers." Bault remarked.  
  
"What and why does she need all of this stuff?" asked Ivy.  
  
"I had a better question?" Zack replied.   
  
"What?" asked Ivy.  
  
"No, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?" Zack question.   
  
"Ouch." Bault stated.  
  
"Did Carmen broke a bone?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Nope, but Zack broke my funny bone." Bault remarked.  
  
"Sorry." Zack replied.  
  
"HOT TIP: We got a call that Carmen's red jet is mosting pas Hawilli...and drop us on them. It's turned out raw fish." Cheif remarked. "Bread rolls. She stated. 'Hugry for a clue? This will help your diet."  
  
"That got one of the most strangest clue we got from Carmen." Ivy remarked.   
  
"Well, roll and fish, might make it sushi...which was created in Japan." Zack remarked.  
  
"We get you..so we can get your ESP back from Carmen."  
  
########TOKYO, JAPAN##############################################################  
  
Zack and Ivy landed right in front of a Tokyo Tower, which I person was getting bad.   
  
"Sir, what's wrong?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Major Sharpe is going to kill me." The officer remarked. "Carmen Sandiego use your  
connections to Area 52 and Crime Lab to deal all the facts about the portals we uncovers."  
  
"Would that had something to do with Arcidian history?" Bault asked.  
  
"That's correct, sir. Major Sharpe is getting one of some one of important. Can't tell who he is....He comes now."  
  
"Carmen, up to something?" The voice remarked. Bault fainted on hearing this......  
  
It was himself.   
  
"I can't belive? I thought it was impossible to meet one self." Bault remarked.  
  
"Time self, yes." Zack remarked. "But Carmen is dealing dimisonals, that change  
the playing fleilds a little bit."  
  
"Looks like Carmen is on queen of the hill....and we on the bottom." Ivy remarked.  
  
  
#############THE END OF THIS PART###################################################### 


	8. FOLLOW THE THEIF

CHEIF: Last time on the "The Test of the Timemaster", Bault was beamed into a our reality. He meet AMCE agents, Zack and Ivy, me and the CEO of AMCE itself. and battle with no other then Carmen Sandiego.. She got Bault's ESP power and is playing on opening a dimsion, but Bault fainted when he saw himself exiting a portal.  
  
#######TEST OF THE TIME MASTER##############################################  
#######PART 8 - "FOLLOWING THE THEIF"##########################################  
#######BY DR. THINKER##########################################################  
Ashura Hedgehog and Crystral Hedge is owned by Ashura Hedgehog  
Sonic II is copyright by Sega and SonicTeam.  
Tenchi is copyright by Poonier, Inc.  
Dragonball Z is copyright by Funmantion, Inc.   
Spider-Man is copyright by Marvel Comics  
Superman is copyright by DC Comics.  
Sailor Moon is copyright DiC, and Teoi, Inc.  
  
##########TOKYO, JAPAN########################################################  
  
Zack remarked "Hi, Gamemaster."   
  
"Call me, Anthony, please." Bault II remarked. He waked to Bault I awaken him.  
  
"How did this world got into the Arcidan's history?" Bault II asked.  
  
"Your are on another version of Ani-Earth. All animation on Earth exist here. From the Transformers to Marvel and DC's Superheros, and all Japanese animation exist...  
from Dragonball Z to Tenchi." Another voice remarked. She was pink hedghog named Ashura Hedgehog. With her was Peter Parker, a.k.a the Amazing Spider-Man, Tenchi, and  
Sonic II, Ashura's version.   
  
"Carmen Sandiego, sliped into Washu's lab." stated Peter Parker. "She use  
my spare webbing against me...and stolen a dial."  
  
"What's so about that dail?" Bault I asked.  
  
"That's dail was part of Washu's dimisonal mechine, which he scrapped after the girls  
give it too many orders." Techi remarked.   
  
"Well, put in a rope and call me the Time Trapper." Zack stated. "I just figure out what Carmen wants! She wants the portal to Arcidian and she using the Spear of Denisty, Stone Hedge and your ESP to open it."  
  
"But what about that dial that Carmen swiped?" Ivy asked.  
  
"I had a idea. She's wants to COPY the portals so she can rob Aricidan blind." Bault remarked.  
  
"She has to be stop!" Baut II remarked.   
  
"And before she can open it!" Bault I remarked.   
  
Bault II's commucitor beeped. "Hey! Accoutantmaster." Vegata's voice stated. "Washu's  
lab computer had been picking up some odd portal energy in somewhere called Death Valley, Californa.  
  
"Let's not spare the horsepower!" Zack remarked.  
  
#########DEATH VALLEY, CALIFORNA####################################3  
  
A red van rolled out  
  
"We got our copies, Ms. S." Voice #1 stated,.  
  
"Good work, Ms. A. The ESP stolen from our vistor worked. We didn't even  
need to worry about the Hero Council." Voice #2 answered. That voice belong  
to Carmen Sandiego.   
  
  
"Carmen, so this is game over?" Voice #1 asked.  
  
Carmen answered. "The Game is just benging....Tanya. Toss the package out."  
######DEATH VALLEY, CALIFORNA - A FEW MOMENTS LATER#####################################  
  
"Just great! We missed her." Ivy stated. "She makes ME soo MAD!"  
  
"Look on the bright side. We got one of her clue package. What's see what's in  
this one." Zack remarked.   
  
Zack open the picture. Inside was were 3 triangles each in a different color,  
yellow, red and orange.   
  
"The Triforce." Bault I and Bault II remarked.   
  
"Go to London, England. That portal leads to Hyrule." Bault II remarked.  
  
#########HYRULE CASTLE##########################################################  
  
"What's wrong with Zelda?" Bault II  
  
"By Din's flame, you don't want to know." the elf-looking Hyrule hero named  
Link stated.  
  
Then Protoman, Tails, and Peach arrived. With them were Megaman, Bass,   
Roll, Sonic I, Kate, Spyro, Mario and Luigi.  
  
"We hear your town crying in our world." Mario stated. "Did the Triforce got  
itemnapped?"  
  
"Yes. The Triforce was stolen. The theif had used some long double sticks to touch the Triforce and stuff it in a small red bag." Zelda remarked. "I tried to use my Descendent  
Power but it's seem my Descendent was connect to Triforce."   
  
"That theif a is going to a pay a long jail term,." Mario stated.   
  
"That theif is Carmen Sandiego." Bault I remarked.  
  
"Then weclome a us to the fire." Luigi stated. "She a sounds like very a bad news."  
  
"Looks like Carmen Sandiego did a painting." Megaman pointed.  
  
On the way was painted a shinny giant jewel item.  
  
"#(*#&*$*$) it!" Sonic stated. "That's the Master Emerald."   
  
#####FLOATING ISLAND -- MOBUIS I#####################################################  
  
"#(*$&*$ #(*$*$! This is @#(*#* you @#*(&*#$&* fault!" Knuckle stated as the group  
arrived.   
  
"We missed the boat on that on." Tail stated, his paws covered his ears.   
  
Sonic stated, "And Knuckle is cussing in Ancient Mobiusian and Anceint Overlanders."  
  
Bault I replied. "And I thought Ancient Mobius was bad long. This is like nails on a  
chalkboad."  
  
It's seem that a broken toilet was left behind by Carmen Sandiego. The Mario brothers  
got to work on it quicky, and suprizing fix.  
  
"Catching me is just a pipe dream. I'm floating away like running water." the voice of Carmen Sandiego teasted them. "Grow up, please. And forget abou time."  
  
"Like @#(*#$ we won't!" Ivy remarked.  
  
"Watch the languge, Sis." Zack remarked.   
  
"Sorry, but Carmen makes ME soo MAD!" Ivy remarked.  
  
"Hmmm. 'Pipe', 'floating', 'running water', 'Grow'. That must be the Mushroom Kindgom."  
Peter Parker stated.  
  
"I forget what lead brain idoits, Mario is." Luigi stated.  
  
"HEY!" Mario remarked.   
  
##########MUSHROOM CASTLE###############################################################  
  
"I heard Ancient Mobius!" Sonic I stated.   
  
"About time, you show up, Bault. That red theif swiped my castle!" Koopa shouted. "It madder then Godzilla, Mortha, Space Godzilla and I had a Rita-size headache to proof it."  
  
"Any clues?"  
  
"Just this."  
  
A minture air force appeared.  
  
"MY EARTH IS NEXT!"  
############AREA 52, ROSWELL MEXICO -- BAULT II'S EARTH#######################  
  
"The President is going to like this at." Major Sharpe stated.   
  
Alec remarked, "That red wearing theif is totally insane."   
  
"Hi, Major." Bault II remarked.  
  
"Good morning, Gen. Bault." Major stated.   
  
"I see dessert here...so I think Carmen Sandiego stole Area 52. Any clues?"  
  
"I hear her mention, 'fighting robot' as she left." Sharpe replied.  
  
"NEO-EARTH!"  
  
##############DR. LIGHT'S LAB -- NEO-EARTH##################################  
  
"V.I.L.E everywhere. I thought Wily was a problem." The group hear Dr. Light stated.  
  
"Villain's Internet League of Evil--Carmen's group of crooks and other low lifes."   
  
"Ms. Sandiego. just stolen the most power energy source. The one that created our  
world. Called 'Altantis' by most sciencist, because they thought that Altantis  
might had created it. She left a picture of a dragon, a elk, a mole, a human,and a yeti.  
  
Spyro stated, "MY WORLD"  
  
###########DRAGONARA -- ARTISTIAN WORLD#########################################  
  
"She's stolen one of our friends's ship...and been out in the middle of the Dragonara  
sea for some time." One of Spyro's adult dragon stated. "Ancient myths claimed  
that one isle contined a portal to the land of Time, Time Isle, where the Time Master live."  
  
"Would a Ani-Earth person know about this legend?" Bault I asked.  
  
"Nope." Another Dragon replied. "Only it's been past thought us and our Avalor friends.'  
  
"Then Ms. C is under a spell!" Ivy stated.   
  
Blanaca appear. "TURN GAINT SPYRO!"  
  
############DRAGONARA SEA#############################################################  
  
  
"If it I don't need." Carmen Sandiego growled in a different voice.  
  
"What's going on?" Tanya asked. "You aren't Carmen Sandiego.  
  
"He's using my body!!!!!" Carmen shouted.  
  
"I don't need that I had all the magic power items...I will get my body from the Graveyard, as well as nuke the Time Master............and then I get my revenge  
on those dumb Dragon!"   
  
A dark giant dark skin Dragon appeared. "My name is Eviluka! The Rotton Dragon!"  
  
"That makes things makes my throw up looking like ice cream." Peter joked.   
  
The battle was utter choas as usefully. Zack, Carmen Sandiego, Ivy, Mario  
and Luigi were kicking the leg of the ghost dragon. Bault II had found the talent  
next and had restore ESP of Bault I, and both using their ESP attack   
the dragon's front. Link used the tongs  
and got the Triforce out and split in...taking only the Wisdom piece and  
Courage piece...and turning himself into wise Link. Sonic was speeding around  
Eviluka's tail. Tails and Peach were bombing the top of the dragon ghost with magic spell. The left side, Megaman, Bass, and Protoman were using Iceman weapon agaist them, while Spyro and Kate attack the right side with fire attacks. With in 30 mintunes,  
the ghost turned in smoke and disappeared. Carmen Sandeigo disappear, and Bault did to.....  
  
##########TIME ISLE####################################################################  
  
"Time about cutting it close there, Bault!" Mystery stated. "I thought you NEVER  
get out that jam."  
  
"Don't wake me for the next company of days unless it's the end of the universe." Bault remarked.   
  
Mystery giggled. "Humor's most favorite joke."  
  
########THE END OF THIS PART II####################################################### 


	9. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU

THE TEST OF THE TIME MASTER --   
PART 9 - ""MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU"  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
  
Power Rangers are copyrighted 1995 by Saban. I owned Iris  
Ekanson.  
#####TIME ISLE###################################################################  
  
  
Bault was standing looking at list.....The list went like the follow:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE TEST OF THE TIMEMASTERS  
  
  
SUBJECT: ANOTHONY "GAMEMASTER" BUALT OF DIMISONAL TC1-89381   
BASED ON: ANOTHONY BAULT OF DIMISONAL HOA-00001   
  
  
TIMEMASTER TEST/SKIP UNIVERSE/REASON  
  
MYSTERY TEST SDU-39484 (The Past)  
HORROR SKIP Mystery did his work.  
HUMOR SKIP Mystery did his work  
SCIENCE SKIP The Big Two did this work.  
HISTORY SKIP The Big Two did this work.  
HYPERION & JANUS TEST TC1-03481 (Present Day)  
  
  
NOTE 1: Thrilla And Kiddo hadn't pick a universe.   
NOTE 2: Subject hadn't figure this is just a little joke....but I'm do protect  
that he will find out shortly...thought he will go though just to honor us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bault, saw Historty near-by and asked the follow:  
  
"Why are you playing a joke me?" Bault asked.   
  
"You read Fate's Time Test notes?" History remarked.   
  
"You know?" Bault asked.  
  
"That's way we been joking with you. It's borning nowing what will happen to every single universe...We got to had fun...even if means messing up stuff." History remarked.   
  
"Anywhy, I expect I won't get a transport home until you do Thrilla or Kiddo's test." History reamrked  
"That's right, but me and Kiddo, decide on teaming up. It's allowed. Looks Kiddo's testing his beaming.  
  
  
  
############MOON - POWER RANGERS UNIVERSE##########################################  
  
Goldar was madder then a Zugarain snake. The Rangers had finally retrapped that snaky demon into history. Tessera got a million-size headache for the umpeeth time. Goldar had working on his old monsters in sercet. Unlike Squatt's silly looking turtle monster, Stoplight. Goldar smiled as Tessera was trying to some nasty dealling with a new monster to replace Finster's old one. The only one thing that Iris had decide returning to Dragon. One of his monster, even look right to Iris. He even recreated the Dragonzord, and had created a monster Mega-Zord to test it with. Goldar's relaxed. "It's a ironic that this Iris monster will KILL THEM ALL!!! if Zordon still had a body, he will be swimming his old "   
  
The new monster that snake demon created was still based on the clay-forms that Finster used. He put  
the monster on a small clay oven and closed the door. Then he turned on the "Monster Maker". He then added  
a new touch, the abbities to MORPH into a GREEN RANGER. Then he come up.   
  
"Good morning, Iris." Goldar lied.  
  
"Say good morning, again, Goldar, and rip your lungs out and stuff it down our throat." Iris stated.   
  
"Good! Go to Angel Grove and wreck the city!" Goldar stated. "Lucky, Master Vile and  
Rito aren't hear. Tessera's is aslo mad as I have been. I'm it's more annoying. To bad  
ol' Blue Face give them the Ninja Zords. Thought it's ironic, but each symbol, Tommy  
got is a symbol for Earth's evils: Dragon, Spider, and now it's a Snake."  
  
##############GARUDA MOUTAIN, CALIFORNA###########################################  
  
The flying castle of Zordon, stood in op of Garuda Moutain, where it watch over Angel Grove City, home of Zordon's Power Rangers: Jason -- The Red Ranger, Ashia -- The Pink  
Ranger, Billy -- The Blue Ranger, Adam -- The Black Ranger, Rocky- The Yellow Ranger, and Tommy -- the Green Ranger. The event of Kimbery getting the Green Candle had effect the universe and the World Teen Council didn't get started until this year. Only two-Trini and Zack went. Just then the events of "Different Shade of Pink" happen just  
a week ago, ending with the return of Ninjora's pet bird, Falconura, and the Pink Ranger Power coin stolen by Scoprina, a while back.   
  
  
The bodiless face of Zordon stated. "RANGERS! I WAS EXPECTING YOU. WE HAD TWO PROBLEMS TO DEAL WITH."  
  
"What kind of problems?"  
  
"WE HAD A DIMISONAL BREAK. WE MUST FIND THE DIMISONAL VITCUM AND MUST FIGURE HOW HIM OUT FOR GOLDAR'S FAKE IRIS ARRIVES." Zordon stated.  
  
"Fake Iris?" Tommy replied.  
  
"GOLDAR IS GOING INSANE. HE CREATED A MONSTER BASED ON YOUR FAKE IRIS. IF FAKE IRIS OR TESSERA DOESN'T KILL HIM FIRST, WE MUST."   
Zordon.  
  
"The Mega-Zords had many battles with Goldar, and he's always chicken out." Jason stated. "You act like the Mega-Zord's Sword cut his brain in half."  
  
"JASON. THEY ARE OTHER WAYS OF GOING INSANE, EXSPECIALLY IF YOU TALKING ABOUT APEIONUSAN LIKE GOLDAR." Zordon remarked. "IN FACT, GOLDAR WAS SUFFERING FROM MOST DANGEROUS  
DISEASE ON THE PLANET -- THAT WILL KILL HIM SHORTLY."  
  
"I wonder what Tessera would do with that loyal fang-face." Ashia remarked.   
  
"WHO KNOWS? THE MORPHIN TEXT IS UNHELPFUL, SINCE KIMBERY, THE ORIGINAL  
PINK RANGER GOT THE GREEN CANDLE." Zordon stated.   
  
##############MOON#############################################################  
  
"FINSTER!!!!!!" Tessera shouted. "Goldar is getting a little bit to insane for my taste! Should we create a monster to KILL him before the Rangers do?"  
  
The blue elf-looking monster poped up and insert a disc. "Heee Heee Heee. Let me see...  
This one looks good!"   
  
"Who's that?" Tessera asked. The monster was a large bird. It's seem a humaniod looking  
Bald Eagle, but where our Bald Eagle had white feathers, gray goo appears. He was  
called "Bad Eagle".  
  
When he pop up.   
  
"Hey! Finster. Goldar been doing a Dumball thing." The monster stated as he flaped  
his wing. "Seems like he created a monster based on Iris.  
  
"Did you up-grade this monster's knowedgle?" asked Tessera.   
  
"Nope. I could see a peice of gold armor...only Apeuisan wars smelly gold  
armor, and after a monster battle right here, you installed a piece that gives a monster knowedgle of who's who's, but a bit after Rangers got their Ninjazords."  
  
Finster and Tessera muttered. Thought in their mind they had to deal with  
Smigaru, a monster that Finster mad and accidently transported before  
Tessera could get under-control. Lucky, the Rangers successfully  
got it under his control, Smiguara left Earth befoe Tessera got  
it under his control. The follow weekend, she found in a Nograd Zoo.   
And she found that the owner of this zoo was the Iris Ekanson. She was so mad,  
that she told Finster to put a disc explaining who's helps and who's hinders  
evil plans.  
  
##########ASTRAL PLAN#####################################################  
  
Lokar cussed in ancient Nograd. They had been a dimisonal break. He saw  
a face right in front of him. It was Zordon. Lokar had come right  
at thim.   
  
"Hi, Tiger-face." Lokar joked. When Zordon was Eltar, where the people  
were decents from big cat animals of Earth: Lions, Leopards, Jaugars, Pathers,  
and a Tiger.   
  
"Hey, Dragon face." Zordon returned. Lokar was the true Dark Sceptor while  
Zordon was true Light Sceptor. Drestory either one will return the power to the good side. "Life as been talking good care of you." Life was Fate in this universe, Death was Denisty in the universe. "But serious, Goldar means to visit Death...either by your  
Rangers, Fake Iris, that Dimisonal Breaker or Bad Eagle."  
  
"Bad Eagle?" Zordon asked.  
  
"Tessera had created to to killed Goldar!" Lokar replied. "Goldar had make sure  
that Fake Iris must be drestory by her real one, if grow."  
  
####ANGEL GROVE JUICE BAR AND GYM#####################################################  
  
Bault had been wondering thought the city. Looking for clues. Only thing had could find  
were a consution crews were getting truck loads of money. He even hear lot about  
monsters and heros, but which universe was in this was unknown..until he arrived  
in th park of Angel Grove's Youth Center.  
  
"Hey! Who's is accoutant?" a police uniformed Bulk stated.  
  
"Eugue, don't call me acocutant!" Bault replied.   
  
Bulk spooked by this full name decide on running away from the strange man, thinking  
he was a monster.  
  
Now, Bulk know where was.The Power Rangers But where was Billy's house located, he wondered.   
  
Bulk entered and saw Erine was serving drinks.  
  
"Hey! Ernie! One Manjo drink." Bault stated. "I'm look for a logical brain home."  
  
"You must be of Billy's old friend?" Ernie stated. Bault smiled. His lies will help him find a why to get to Zordon's power central..even if had to take Billy's R.A.D.B.U.G.  
  
"Do you know where he moved too?" Bault asked.  
  
"He lives only 2 blocks from Angel Grove High School on Earth Drive. The School's  
on the same street."  
#######################BILLY'S GARAGE#########################################  
  
"Where's the car to command center!" Bault wondered out alone to himself when Fake Iris  
appear.  
  
"Well, if it's one of the Power Rangers!" Fake Iris stated. "You going down."  
  
"You got to be one of Rita's monster!" Bault shouted.  
  
"Who's Rita? I'm belong to King Goldar!" Fake Iris replied. Just then group of Tengas appeared. Bault decide on changing into his Gamemaster chainmail to save from these guys. He saw what a Eagle with pink spot where his white feather should be.  
  
"What in the name of Ghost Of Death are you?" Fake Iris stated.   
  
"I'm Bad Eagle!" The winged eagled remarked.  
  
"TESSERA, I'm going to KILL YOU after I kill the Rangers!!" Fake Iris remarked.  
  
######ZORDON'S COMMAND CENTER##########################################  
  
"We got some data!" Billy stated. "It's seem his idenity of the Dimisonal  
Breaker is Anothony Bault, the Gamemaster of Dimisonal TC1-89381. He beening  
caught in a cross-fire between Fake Iris and Bad Eagle."  
  
"THE MONSTER TESSERA CREATED." Zordon stated. "BEAM HIM UP!"  
  
"LOCK! READY! BEAM UP!" Billy remarked.   
  
Bault landed on the floor of the command center with a thump. "Now I know  
what Megaman and Roll went throw."   
  
"SORRY, ABOUT THAT BAULT." Zordon remarked.   
  
"Why do you talk so loud?" Bault asked.  
  
"WHEN MY BODY WAS DRESTORYED BY A HENCHMAN OF LORD ZEDD, MY MIND WAS IN ASTRAL PLAN  
BATTLING AGAINST GEN. LOKAR. MY NORMAL VOICE HAD BEEN MORE THEN TRIPLE IN VOLUME   
FROM MY NORMAL VOICE!" Zordon stated. "THE RANGERS CAN HANDLE BALD EAGLE, BUT  
WE NEED REAL IRIS EKANSON TO DEAL WITH THE FAKE IRIS."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Bault screamed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Aisha asked.  
  
"I'm in a Thinker story." Bault remarked.   
  
"YOU BEEN LIKE THAT FOR A WHILE. TC1-89391 IS THE CODE FOR DR. THINKER'S  
TRANSPORT CHOAS -- REVISIOn 1.0. YOU ARE BASED ON THE BAULT FROM H0A-0001.  
HOA STANDS FOR HEROS OF ARCIDIAN. GO TO NOGRAD, AND GET IRIS -- AND HURRY!  
  
####NOGRAD################################################################  
  
  
"Where's the fire, humaniod?" a green dragon lady asked, Bault   
  
"I'm look for Iris Enaskon." Bault stated.  
  
"You found her." The dragon lady remarked.   
  
"The Rangers been your help." Bault remarked.  
  
"Then let's go." Iris remarked.  
  
#####COMMAND CENTER###################################################################3  
  
"BAULT. TAKE THIS WHITE WAND AND USE TO GROW IRIS. THE BATTLE BETWEEN FAKE IRIS AND  
BAD EAGLE HAD GOT VERY BAD. TESSERA GROWED THE MONSTERS. THE RANGERS ARE MORPHIN AND IN THEIR ZORD KEEP FAKE IRIS AND BAD EAGLE APART. NINJORA HAD SENT HIS PET, FALCONA IN. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." Zordon stated.  
  
"Same to you." Bault remarked.  
  
###GROUND###############################  
  
"Ready, Iris?" Bault asked.   
  
"I hadn't been grow in years. But I'm ready." Iris stated. "To grow me,  
just hit the green button on the Zordon's wand."  
  
"Got it!" Bault stated and he and Iris growed. "You caught in the beam?"  
  
"Ooops!" Bault stated. "Well, let's smash Fake Iris"   
  
####ANGEL GROVE PARK##########################################################  
  
"Bault and Real Iris are handling Fake Iris. We'll take on pinkie here." Tommy stated  
from his snake zord.   
  
"Looks we had to hit the pink spot!" Aisha remarked from the Crane Zord.   
  
"No Rangers must touch my brain!" Bad Eagle stated. "Ooops!"  
  
"That's explain Bad Eagle's weakest!" The Rangers got busy battling. Tommy shouted. "Snake -- Battle form!"  
  
The Snake like the the Spider-form turnined into a humaniod-bot. "Let's smash hit!"  
  
#####ANGEL GROVE PARK#############################################################3  
  
"OOOOUCH!!!!!!!!!!! I thought Packball give me more touble." Bault remarked. Iris gabbled Fake Iris's tail and tossed her near-by water, drestory Fake Iris. Then Bad Eagle arrived, running away. "Good thing, I can kill you!"  
  
"Guess again, Dumb Eagle." Iris joked as she smashed his brain with her face. "Yuck! That's why I really HATE growing. Things really gets mess!"  
  
"Nice work, Iris! We took it from here." Jason reamrked. "Toss Brainless here!"  
  
"With pleasure." Iris remarked as she thow Bad Eagle to the Zord at the same time the Ninja-Zord first drestoryed the demon.  
  
"As you guys say, that was a 'home run'." Iris joked.   
  
Bault got transported to some place....  
  
#########MOBIUS CASTLE############################################################  
  
"Where in heck had you been!" Sally asked.   
  
"On Time Isle." Bault remarked.  
  
"Wow! That's got to special trip." Sonic remarked.  
  
#######ELILOG #1 -- SCOOBY-DOO UNIVERSE########################################  
  
"Ok! You can cut out the male act, Scrappy." Velma stated.   
  
"What male act?" Scrappy-Doo asked.  
  
"You know, Stephen Doo." Velma stated.  
  
"Ok." Scrappy-Doo turned to up his voice. "I couldn't reason teasting  
Scooby-Doo. Those 'power power' and 'splats' were just way of forcing my   
cowardness out of me. Please don't tell Scoobert or Norville."  
  
"Not a problem." Velma remarked.   
  
#####ELILOG #2 -- ANI-EARTH II####################################################  
  
"Carmen! Almost in jail becuase those robbies! But she got off on insane rule! Not  
clue. You will be caught and jailed--This is my vow." Cheif mutterd.  
  
"Turn him off, Zack. He's starting to annoy me." Ivy stated.  
  
"Sorry, Cheif. But this is going to hurt you more then it's to hurt me."  
Zack replied.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Cheif cried.   
  
####ELILOG #3 -- TIME ISLE#####################################################  
  
"Let's seem what's happen in Sailor Moon's unverise." Mystery stated.  
  
"Anything. I'm stil bored..even with Bault's test completed successfully."   
Thrilla remarked.  
  
####ELILOG #4 -- POWER RANGERS UNIVERSE################################################33  
  
"Zordon! What's brings you, here?" Iris asked.  
  
"You did a good joke against Fake Iris. Would like to replace in case I'm get out of  
Astral Plan?" Zordon asked.   
  
"Sure." Iris remarked. "Thought I should change my outfit."  
  
"You had time. It's seem that the Rangers had to split the Zero Crystral and successfuly  
drestory Goldar." Zordon stated. "I wonder what's the future holds for us."  
  
"Only Life knows." Iris remarked.   
  
###ELILOG #5 - TC1-89381's MOBIUSOPLIS PALACE -- NIGHT################################  
  
The main hall was Bault stomp into. He was looking kind fierce.   
  
"MIST GROUP! Front And Center!"   
  
All the members of Bault's MiST Group come from different directions. Tail is kind of slow since is playing Sonic Advance on the Game Boy Advance.   
  
Link asked, "What's wrong, Anthony?"  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen...we had a MiST emergency...." Bault replied.   
  
"Oh, no!" Sonic shouted. "Anth, LAST TIME we had a MiST emergency, we found out Thinker  
wrote an Arcidia story!"   
  
Bault replied. "Well...I jsut found out he wrote a REVISED version! The plot's a little different  
too!"  
  
Amy Rose, Tail's girlfriend and Bault's all-adopted daughter, stated, "Might as well get this."  
  
"YES! FINALLY BEAT THAT LEVEL!" Tails yelled.  
  
Luigi remarked, "Tails..put that game away! We got a Thinker to a MiST!"   
  
Tails sighed. "Allright..well at least I have some more rings to raise my Chao with."  
  
Sally commanded, "Into the theater everyone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's going on here?" Kelly asked.  
  
"We are MiSTing a Thinker story, Kelly!" Mario answeered.  
  
"THINKER? DR. THINKER? The Infamous Dr. Thinker." Spyro asked. "I love to see a Thinker story."  
  
"Be our vitc..er...guest." Bass stated.   
  
"What's the story?" Bianca asked.  
  
"Transport Chaos -- Revision 1.0" Bault replied.  
  
##########THE END OF THE TEST OF THE TIME MASTERS##############################################  
  
READERS: Enjoyed it? Good. Didn't enjoyed it? Doesn't matter to me.   
BAULT OF HOA-00001: Have fun riffing my work to pieces.   
  
SEE YOU AROUND,  
DR. THINKER 


End file.
